


Regalo de cumpleaños

by HiveQueen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BottomSulu!, Kirk se dio cuenta, M/M, Personaje no legal xD, Regalo de Cumpleaños
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiveQueen/pseuds/HiveQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov prepara una sorpresa para Sulu por su cumpleaños, pero parece que todo esa noche quiere que salga mal, en especial Kirk y sus tareas de ultima hora. Sin embargo el ruso recibe una sorpresa inesperada antes de dormir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regalo de cumpleaños

* * *

 

 

Pavel miro el reloj con la hora y fecha galáctica y debajo la hora y fecha terrestre que tenía en su lado del panel de control. Ya casi era 24 de junio en la tierra, en dos minutos para ser exacto, sería el cumpleaños de su compañero de navegación. Disimuladamente miro a su lado para ver a Sulu, serio como siempre, concentrado en su trabajo, con una mano en el acelerador y la otra moviéndose sobre el panel con la rapidez y soltura que se debía a su manejo a cabalidad de la navegación de esa nave. Como no se dio cuenta de que lo observaba se permitió quedarse con la vista fija en él por varios minutos más, maravillado de pensar que gracias a él estaban navegando entre las estrellas. Sintió como su pecho se apretaba de emoción de solo verlo, de ver como se movían las pestañas de su compañero o como se mojaba los labios antes de hacer algo distinto en el panel de control. Entonces el estómago se le hizo un nudo cuando Sulu también se giró a mirarlo. Por un momento, tal vez solo un par de segundos solo hubo contacto visual sostenido, luego, al recordar que no estaban solos en la cabina, se giraron rápidamente volviendo la vista a sus funciones.   

— Chekov— dijo Sulu sin mirarlo. El pequeño ruso, frunció el ceño al escucharlo, odiaba que lo llamara así, pero lo entendía, estaban trabajando, así que se aclaró la garganta y contesto.

— ¿Sí? — también sin mirarlo.

— Me acercas el…— dijo despacio y solo apuntando, por lo que no supo a qué se refería y tuvo que volver a mirarlo. Este le sonrió cuando volvieron a hacer contacto visual y rápidamente apunto el comunicador que estaba al lado del ruso. Pavel llevo su mirada hacia el objeto y ligeramente confundido, miro el lado del panel de Sulu, descubriendo que su comunicador estaba ahí, lo que significaba que no lo necesitaba realmente. Sin embargo, no quiso contradecirle, lo tomo y se estiro para depositarlo en la mano que el japonés había estirado para alcanzarlo.

Trago en seco y fijo su mirada en los ojos oscuros de su compañero que lo miraban con la misma insistencia con la que lo hacía él. Aguanto la respiración cuando sus dedos se tocaron al juntarse sus manos, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Sulu le tomo la mano y paso a rozar cada centímetro que pudo antes de bajar la mirada, tomar el comunicador y separarse de su cálida piel, volviendo la atención y la mirada al frente. Pavel se quedó un par de segundos más en él, perdido en el evidente rubor que se había colado en las mejillas de su compañero. Sonrió para sí mismo y cuando regreso la mirada el reloj terrestre ya marcaba las 00:27 del día 24 de junio.    

La ansiedad por terminar esa jornada se estaba haciendo insoportable, desde hace un año que tenía preparado un regalo para él y la espera, contando cada hora para poder dárselo había sido larga y desesperante, pero este día había llegado al fin y había valido la pena la espera. Solo pedía que su turno terminara pronto, que no hubiera inconvenientes en el camino y que el capitán no le pidiera hacer alguna otra tarea como ir a apoyar en alguna otra área.

El capitán entro al puente un rato después, junto al señor Spock, discutían como casi todos los días desde que habían zarpado en esta misión, la primera de hecho desde el incidente de Nerón, pero, aunque sus discusiones nunca tenían el peso de una pelea, de vez en cuando el capitán terminaba enfadado por alguna razón. El doctor McCoy entro al puente detrás de ellos, persiguiendo una vez más al capitán para hablar de lo mucho que le molestaba alguna cosa distinta a la del día anterior. De pronto por alguna razón el doctor McCoy y Spock comenzaron a discutir entre ellos y justo cuando la discusión se estaba empezando a salir de los tonos correctos, Kirk les grito que se callaran y se fue a su silla.

— Señor Sulu— dijo con la mano sosteniendo el puente de su nariz, en un intento por relajarse. — Anclemos aquí.

— Sí señor— contesto el timonel, descendiendo la velocidad hasta reducirla a cero. Puso los seguros y la nave se estabilizo.

— Tomen un descanso. Es todo por hoy— la tripulación dejo sus funciones y todos poco a poco se fueron retirando, bien a sus camarotes o al salón principal para comer algo o socializar con personas de otras bahías. — Señor Spock, quédese, tengo que hablar con usted— dijo por ultimo antes de que todos salieran.

Sulu fue uno de los últimos en dejar el puente y Chekov que lo había estado esperando, salió detrás de él. Caminaron lado a lado en silencio por varios metros, hasta que el rubio se adelantó y se detuvo delante de él.

— ¿Estas libre esta noche Hikaru? — pregunto animado como siempre.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente Chekov? — pregunto de vuelta sin notar que había dicho algo que le había molestado al más joven. El pequeño nuevamente frunció en ceño, pero no dijo nada. — ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto confundido.

— Ya no estamos en servicio… no me llames por mi apellido— dijo reclamando con su marcado acento ruso y un tono ligeramente enfadado.

— Lo siento, es que aún no puede acostumbrarme a llamarte de otra forma— dijo avergonzado de sus costumbres. — Aun es algo extraño para mí.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Para mí no es difícil llamarte por tu nombre, Hikaru.

— Lo sé, solo… lo siento. ¿Qué tienes en mente… Pasha? — dijo y vio como el rostro de Chekov se iluminaba cuando lo trataba de forma tan cariñosa.

— Había pensado en algo, digamos, romántico… Tal vez… una cena, los dos, en mi camarote— dijo en modo coqueto acercándose un poco más a su compañero, que inevitablemente volvió a parecer nervioso, pero sin rehuirle la mirada.

— ¿Estamos celebrando algo? — dijo para romper la atención que los ojos del rubio habían logrado crear entre ambos.

— ¿No lo sabes? — pregunto entre coqueto y divertido, Sulu negó, también divirtiéndose con ese misterio. Chekov sonrió dulcemente acortando la distancia hasta que entre ellos ya no había más que medio centímetro. — Veras, es una sorpresa que prepare para ti…— dijo inclinándose para intentar besarlo, acto que no pudo concretar al ser cruelmente interrumpido.

— Señor Sulu— llamo Kirk, provocando que ambos se sobresaltaran y se separaran rápidamente.

— ¿Capitán? — dijo Sulu dándose vuelta para encontrarse de frente con él.

— Sobre los problemas que ha habido en los controles del mando, los muchachos de ingeniería están haciendo algunos cambios, pero necesito que vengas conmigo para que estés ahí al momento de calibrar— dijo como siempre hablando rápido y remarcando cada palabra como si cada una fuera más importante que la anterior.

— Oh— fue lo único que pudo decir antes de volver la mirada a la inminente decepción de Chekov detrás suyo, sin embargo, el rubio luego levanto los hombros como diciendo que no podían hacer nada. Sulu volvió a Kirk, quien al parecer había notado algo entre ellos por la forma inquisitiva y al mismo tiempo extrañada con que los miro. — De acuerdo capitán. Iré enseguida— dijo, sin moverse del lado del ruso. Kirk los miro a ambos de uno a la vez sucesivamente en un par de parpadeos, entonces asintió, como si hubiera descubierto el misterio del universo.

— No tardes. Buenas noches Señor Chekov— dijo antes de partir.

— Buenas noches… capitán— contesto el rubio, sin poder evitar expresar su malestar a Sulu.

— Hey. Tal vez mañana, sí— dijo finalmente. Pero antes de volver sobre sus pasos para seguir al capitán al puente, miro a todos lados, lo beso en la mejilla y se fue. Pavel lo miro enfadado, hasta que este ya se había alejado, pensó en seguirlo, sentarse junto a él en el puente y esperara a que terminaran, sin embargo, sabía que su presencia solo incomodaría a Sulu, así que torció el rumbo y simplemente se fue camino a su camarote, para encerrarse ahí.

El regalo que había preparado con tanto cariño para Hikaru aún estaba sobre su escritorio, y estaría ahí por lo menos un día más. Estaba enojado, todo lo que había preparado se iría a la basura, pero sabía que hacer una rabieta no cambiaría nada. Se sentó en su escritorio y levanto la tapa del regalo para ver el arbolito de apenas 4 centímetros que crecía en un macetero, tomo de su cajón un gotero y la regó con apenas una gota, como lo hacía todas las noches antes de dormir. Se quitó el uniforme y después de darse una ducha rápida se puso el piyama y se tendió en su cama.

— Fuera luces— dijo resignado a dormir. Pensó en su mala suerte, en que ahora Hikaru era nueve y no ocho años mayor que él, pensó en lo que estaría haciendo ahora, en su propio cumpleaños, sus esperados 18 años dentro de tres meses, se preguntó si también serían separados ese día. Su mente se estaba llenando de demasiadas posibilidades negativas, así que sacudió su mente y en cambio se puso a imaginar que Hikaru se quedaría esa noche a dormir con él, que a lo mejor algo más podía pasar, o a lo mejor no, con solo tenerlo a su lado esa noche, abrazándolo hasta dormir, eso sería perfecto.

Una señal sonó en su puerta, alguien lo buscaba afuera. La emoción lo embargo haciendo que su corazón saltara a mil por horas. Se arregló el pijama y el cabello antes de acercarse a la puerta, pero antes de abrir volvió a verse frente a un espejo, no estaba tan mal, pensó colocando una sonrisa en sus labios. Entonces fue a la puerta y con emoción descubrió que quien estaba llamando no era Sulu. 

— Chekov

— ¿Capitán Kirk? — dijo decepcionado.

— Veo que se preparaba para dormir— dijo haciendo énfasis con la mirada en el piyama gris que no hacía juego con alguien tan alegre como él.

— Um… sí— contesto no muy contento y para nada atento en las miradas curiosas que le mandaba su capitán. — ¿Hay algo que necesite de mí, capitán?

— Sí. Necesito que revises unas trayectorias de rutas que usaremos mañana.

— Oh, claro— contesto dispuesto a volver a la cama, entonces notó que el capitán esperaba otra respuesta de su parte. — ¿Ahora?

— ¿Si no hay problema? — dijo con un tono que no sonó a condición, sino a imposición.

— No, no, no hay ningún problema, capitán, ninguno…— dijo rápidamente, recibiendo una pantalla que el capitán había traído consigo y que contenía una muy pesada carga de problemas.

— Bien, lo dejo en tus manos. Buenas noches— dijo finalmente retrocediendo antes de irse en dirección al puente.

— Buenas— dijo por ultimo antes de cerrar la puerta otra vez. Dejo la pantalla en el escritorio junto al regalo de Sulu y se tiró a la cama a lamentarse por su vida. Ahora no podría dormir, ni celebrar junto a Hikaru, sino que debía seguir trabajando. Se paró de la cama y ocupo su lugar frente al escritorio, encendió su computadora y la luz de una pequeña lámpara que tenía sobre la misma mesa y comenzó a trabajar. Minutos después, o tal vez horas después, no estaba del todo seguro, la puerta volvió a sonar con su señal de que había alguien esperando afuera. Volvió a soltar un suspiro pesado, arrojo la pantalla sobre el escritorio y camino dando pisotones hasta la puerta, e intentando no parecer demasiado enfadado, abrió la puerta descubriendo que esta vez no era el capitán Kirk quien lo buscaba.

— Hikaru…— dijo emocionado. El moreno frente suyo, se sonrojo y miro a ambos lados antes de empezar a tartamudear. Pavel sonrió enternecido al verlo tan nervioso. Sulu aún más avergonzado, respiro profundo y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. 

— Hola…digo… No sé por qué te saludo si nos hemos visto todo el día. Yo, bueno vine a ver sí…— pero, aunque lo intento no dejo de estar nervioso y de mirar a los lados por si había alguien observándolos.

— ¿Sucede algo… teniente Sulu? — dijo Chekov recordando que llamarlo de esa forma era la única forma de que el otro estuviera más tranquilo, sin embargo, Sulu pareció conmocionado por ser llamado de esa forma tan fría. De pronto comprendió por qué Pavel se había enfadado, y por qué siempre se enfadaba con él por tratarlo de esa forma. 

— Perdóname Pasha.

— ¿Por qué?

— Habías preparado una cena para los dos y yo, debía haberle dicho al capitán que no podía, pero siempre te estoy dejando para después, incluso cuando eres tú el que hace que esto funcione… yo, perdón.

— Esta bien, no tienes que disculparte por querer hacer bien tu trabajo. Sabes que estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿verdad?

— Pasha yo… ¿Me preguntaba, si sigue en pie la cena? — pregunto temeroso, pero Pavel le quito ese temor con la sonrisa luminosa que se formó espontáneamente en su cara.

— Sí— contesto en un susurro. —  Pasa, es una cena fría, pero espero que te guste…   

— ¿Estás trabajando? — pregunto Sulu al ver la pantalla encendida en el escritorio e intentando parecer natural en su nerviosismo.

— El capitán me pidió que revisara unas trayectorias para mañana. ¿Me ayudarías a echarles un vistazo?

Sulu sabía que Chekov no necesitaba ayuda, por si solo podía resolver cada problema que se le presentara incluso rivalizando con la inteligencia de Spock, pero bien sabía que estas eran las formas que usaba Chekov para coquetearle, ya antes le habían funcionado y ahora no dejarían de hacerlo. Así que asintió y se sentó en un taburete que el menor había puesto junto a su silla. A esa distancia y con la luz baja era difícil no distraerse en los ojitos del ruso o en su forma dulce de sonreírle. Sin embargo, su férrea fuerza de voluntad era completamente irrompible. Se concentró en corregir algunos fallos que Chekov había dejado apropósito para él, pero antes de que terminaran, el menor envolvió sus dedos en su nuca y se unió a él en un beso casto que apenas duro unos segundos. Chekov lo miro fijamente y como Sulu no lo detuvo, volvió a unir sus labios con los del moreno, moviéndolos suavemente hasta que el otro lo dejo pasar más allá. El menor se introdujo en su boca devorando salvajemente su lengua, recorriendo con la propia cada centímetro sobre sus labios gruesos, disfrutando morderlos y succionarlos. Se separó apenas un par de veces de su boca solo para poder chocar sus labios con los de él en forma traviesa. Volvió a tomar sus labios en un beso largo y profundo intentando sentarse sobre sus piernas, lo que costo un poco por el taburete en el que estaba sentado, terminando finalmente en el suelo. Ambos empezaron a reír, Sulu más adolorido que el rubio, pero pronto lo olvido cuando el más joven siguió con su tarea de comerle la boca a besos. Lentamente y sin separarse de él, el pequeño ruso se quitó de encima suyo, para acomodarse entre sus piernas, envolviéndose en ellas para facilitarle el trabajo a sus manos que empezaron a descender por el torso del piloto, buscando la separación del uniforme por donde poder colar sus manos y así tocar con mayor libertad en la piel. Cuando lo logro, sin demora fue hasta su pecho, donde masajeo esa zona con movimientos circulares sobre sus tetillas, provocando un suspiro tipo gemido que se escapó silencioso de la boca de Sulu. Chekov se detuvo para poder apreciar la expresión de su compañero bajo suyo, con sus mejillas rosadas y los ojos brillantes de excitación. Se mojó los labios sensualmente al ver tal rostro, levanto su camiseta amarilla y fue con su boca sobre una de las tetillas de Sulu, que no pudo evitar gemir un poco más fuerte, pero aun insuficientemente audible para el gusto de Chekov que continuo con más ahínco. Sus manos aprovecharon de bajar, hasta la cintura del japonés, para intentar quitarle el pantalón, pero un ligero empujón de Sulu lo detuvo del todo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — pregunto desconcertado. — ¿No te sientes bien?

— Si sigues podríamos hacer algo de lo que nos vamos a arrepentir— dijo levantándolo para poder arreglar su camiseta e incorporarse.

— Nadie tiene que enterarse — dijo el ruso envolviéndolo entre sus brazos y sus besos otra vez.

— No comprendes la gravedad del asunto— dijo el otro alejándolo con un tono más serio.

— No, si lo entiendo, y entiendo que afuera seas frio, y que quieras cuidarme, pero ¿Es que acaso no te gusto también? ¿No quieres tocarme? Yo si quiero hacerlo Hikaru— dijo haciendo un puchero.

— Maldición Pasha, no es eso. Ya hablamos de eso la última vez.

— Puedo decir que yo te viole— dijo insistiendo en llevar sus manos a la entrepierna del piloto. Este lo tomo de las muñecas y las alejo de su pantalón, acto que Chekov aprovecho para plantarle un besito juguetón. Sulu se sonrojo enfadado y le corrió la cara para que no lo hiciera otra vez.

— Tiene 17 años, a quien crees que van a pensar que violaron— dijo esta vez enfadado.

— Pero solo faltan tres meses— alego también enfadándose con él.

— Entonces seguiré esperando— concluyo sacándoselo de encima para poder ponerse de pie. Chekov se paró detrás de él, pero no dijo nada más, era su forma de crear presión en él, pero esta vez no iba a caer en sus chantajes — ¿No quieres terminar el trabajo que te dejo el capitán?

— No— contesto, volviendo a su cama donde corrió las mantas con fuerza. — Mejor vete.

— Pasha— dijo Sulu, sin poder realmente resistirse a la presión del menor.

— Vete— volvió a decir, entonces recordó el regalo, fue hasta el escritorio, tomo el regalo que anteriormente había vuelto a tapar y se lo apretó contra el pecho. —Y toma, llévate esto, a lo mejor te hace mejor compañía que yo— dijo enfadado antes de volver a la cama.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunto desconcertado sin dejar de seguir cada movimiento del menor, que ya estaba metido en la cama, arropado y mirando a la pared para no mirarlo.

— Un regalo de cumpleaños. Puedes tomarlo e ir a celebrar como se te plazca.

— Pasha…— dijo enternecido, entonces lo abrió, descubriendo la plantita que prometía ser un gran árbol algún día. — Me encanta— dijo dejándolo en la mesa otra vez, para sentarse en la cama y besar la cabeza del rubio de forma cariñosa.

— De nada— dijo sin voltearse.

— Gracias. Eres el mejor regalo que he tenido— dijo consiguiendo que el ruso se diera la vuelta para mirarlo con esos ojitos sorprendidos y tiernos que tenía. Sulu le sonrió tímidamente y Chekov que no pudo resistir tanta ternura, se lanzó sobre él en un abrazo apretado.

— Quédate, por favor— le pidió tomándolo de la camiseta para que no se le alejara. — Prometo comportarme y si me dan muchas ganas de tocar lo hare solo por encima de la ropa— Sulu lo miro como diciéndole que no confiaba en él. — Sabes que nada va a pasar— agrego rápidamente.

— Esta bien— dijo, Chekov hizo un sonido de triunfo y miro encantado como Sulu comenzó a quitarse la ropa para entrar a la cama junto a él. — Si tocas mi entrepierna me levantare y me iré, escuchaste.

— Da— contesto rápidamente y feliz, dándole la espalda para que lo abrazara como se lo había imaginado. — No hay problema.

— Solo serán tres meses más, Pasha— dijo abrazándolo con fuerza y depositando un beso en su espalda.

— Lo sé— contesto, satisfecho de al menos haber logrado que se quedara.

— Te quiero— dijo en un susurro cerrando los ojos para poder dormir.

— Ya tozhe— contesto e hizo lo mismo.

 

Fin.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo más Dulce que he escrito en mucho tiempo. espero les haya gustado.  
> Besos.


End file.
